


Casual Sex

by Volerian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I've fallen into the sin bin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Astra have been seeing each other as friends with benefits, and after not having each other for a couple of weeks the two are frustrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Sex

Alex is frustrated, well she's beyond that at this point. She hasn't see Astra for over a week. I mean she's seen her as The General, and at the DEO but she hasn't had a night for just the two of them. It's killing her. Although it's not like they are in a relationship, it's more of a friends with benefits things which works quite well for the two of them. Alex works in a job that could cost her her life and Astra, well she doesn't do relationships and Alex wouldn't ask her to try. They were both happy with the arrangement as it stood.

 

Alex and Astra became friends after she turned herself over to the DEO. It started during fight training, which led to late night missions and it soon found the two women socializing outside of their workplace. They had movie nights, sometimes staying up late into the evening, the had conversations about their early lives and just enjoyed each others company. For the first time in a long time the two were quite happy.

 

 

Now though Alex hadn't seen Astra since she had gone to Metropolis to help Clarke with Doomsday. Kara was traveling back and forth but that was because she had her job at CatCo. Clarke needed all the help he could with this one.

 

Alex would never admit it but she was worried about Astra, she cared for the woman and wanted her home safely. Rubbing her hands over her face tiredly Alex tries to clear her thoughts of the other woman.

 

She is startled when her phone starts buzzing on her desk. Picking up the device she see's she has a text message from Astra. Opening it a smile breaks out across her face at what she reads.

 

_I miss you brave one. I need you._

 

The text is innocent enough and Alex does miss the Kryptonian woman more than she'd care to admit. The phone vibrates a second later and she opens the text without a second thought. What she see's steals the breath from her lungs and has her heart thundering in her chest. Her mouth goes dry and she can't help but stare.

 

The photo is from the neck down, Astra's naked body turned to show off her ass and a side view of her perky breasts.

 

Alex breathes deeply, heat pooling low in her body. Clenching her legs together in her chair she tries to get a rein on her emotions. She tries to bring herself to reply or at the very least set the phone down but all she can do is stare and wish she was with the other woman. The phone vibrates in her hand again and she hesitates to open it but she does so anyway.

 

When she sees the next photo her eyes squeeze shut tightly, her breathing ragged.

 

The second photo is of Astra's wet slit spread wide and Alex lets her hungry gaze take it in.

 

She quickly slams her phone down on the desk and gets up and locks her door, making sure the blinds on her windows are shut. Settling back in her chair she grabs her phone hands shaking. She taps out a quick reply.

 

_Oh god Astra, I need you here with me._

Alex knows she shouldn't be starting something like this while she is at work but it's late and honestly she is already too worked up to think about stopping now. The next text comes in and is opened just as quickly as the last.

 

_Are you wet for me brave one?_

 

Alex sucks in a sharp breath because she is, she really is. Her underwear is damp and is making her shift in her chair. Biting her lower lip she types out a quick reply.

 

_Of course I am General. How could I not be?_

 

Her heart hammering in her chest she hits send and waits for the reply. It comes just as quick as the last one, her heart beat ratcheting up as she opens it.

 

_Be a good girl and touch yourself for me._

 

 

Alex feels like her heart stops in her chest and everything freezes for a moment. She tries to think of reasons why she really shouldn't but her desire to comply with what Astra is asking is too great. She unbuttons her pants and slips a hand inside. She's wet and completely on edge as she teases her clit.

 

She thinks of Astra and how she wants to look up into those dark eyes as the other woman takes her. She would be a trembling wreck, wetness dripping all over the other woman's hand. She'd beg crying out for Astra, pleading with her, but she would just say no and continue to fuck her. Finally when she is ready Astra would lean forward, her voice husky in her ear as she tells her to be a good girl and cum.

 

Her hips jerk against her fingers and she throws her head back coming undone with thoughts of the strong woman. She comes down, her breathing loud in the small office. With a groan she pulls her hand out of her pants, grabbing a tissue and wiping her wetness off before grabbing her phone

 

_God I wish you were here with me._

 

Alex means that sincerely, she misses the other woman. Misses her embrace but also her presence in her life. Two weeks has been too long, although the Agent wonders if she has grown a little too attached especially since they are only friends with benefits. Before she can ponder more on these thoughts her phone vibrates. Swiping across the screen she opens the text message and her heart flutters in her chest.

 

_I would be there if I could brave one. I hope to see you soon._

 

 

Her heart soars at that bit of news, but who knows what soon will be to her. Soon could be tomorrow or it could be a month from now. Sighing Alex decides she's done for the night and heads home, all the while her thoughts on a Kryptonian far far away.

 

 

It is a few days later when Alex had been forced to take a much needed day off that she decides to pay Astra back for the photos she had sent while she was at work. She had missed the woman terribly and had spent most of her days since the text messages worked up and hot under the collar.

Stripping off her clothes Alex lays naked on her bed teasing her nipples and slowly working her body up. It isn't long before her pussy is dripping and she reaches blindly toward her bedside table fingers reaching until they find what they are looking for.

 

The toy, a somewhat realistic looking dildo is firm but pliable in her hand. Grabbing her phone she takes a picture of it in her hand to send to Astra later. For now she spreads her legs and teases her entrance with the head of the toy. It isn't long before he hips are rocking against it, her need growing. With a shaking hand she slowly moves the toy inside. It takes a bit to get it all inside but when she does her body is wracked with shivers. She lays there a moments her breathing shallow before moving the dildo, starting with long drawn out thrusts, almost pulling it all the way out before plunging it back in.

Whimpers and moans echo throughout the room and Alex calls out for Astra wishing the other woman was with her. She picks up the pace her arm muscles coiling tightly as she pistons the toy in and out with short quick thrusts. It isn't long before her hips have lost rhythm with her thrusts and her head is thrown back with the pleasure of it all. Reaching down with her free hand she rubs circles around her clit her thighs trembling as she nears the edge. She comes a moment later Astra's name a strangled cry on her lips. The waves of pleasure crash over her and she loses herself in it. When she has finally come down and her breathing is somewhat more normal she reaches for her phone. Deciding to be bold for once she takes a picture of the dildo buried inside her. The next picture she takes is far more risque. Pulling the toy from inside herself Alex licks it while posing for the camera, her eyes alight with mischief.

 

Setting the toy on her bedside table to clean later she texts Astra.

 

_Missing you. Wish you were here._

 

The words are simple but ring true. Next she attaches the photos and sends them. After about fifteen minutes of waiting for a reply she throws her phone on the bed and walks to her bathroom grabbing her toy so she can clean it. As she washes the toy she can't help but berate herself, she and Astra are friends with benefits, why did she have to go and ruin that by saying she missed the older woman.

 

Growling to herself she dries the toy and takes it back to her room. While there she checks her phone but there is still no message from Astra. With a heavy heart she trudges to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

Grabbing a coffee mug, the closest thing at hand she fills it with cool water, sipping absentmindedly while trying to figure out where she went wrong. That is until she hears a window open and she goes to set her mug down when she finds herself pushed against the kitchen counter. The mug falls from her hand, the sound of ceramic breaking loud in the stillness. Rough hands are on her hips and she looks up into the dark eyes of the Kryptonian woman who has not left her mind.

 

“Astra.” The name falls from her lips a soft whisper but she knows the other woman has heard her if the clenching of hands on her hips is anything to go by.

 

“Brave One you have been very naughty.” The words come out a low growl which makes Alex shiver. Before she can reply Astra is kissing her harshly, a battle of teeth and tongue that leaves Alex panting for breath and Astra's eyes alight with hunger.

 

Without another word Astra picks Alex up and speeds to her room where she deposits the Agent on her bed. Within moments Alex's hands are zip tied to the bed and she is left open and vulnerable under the other woman's gaze. Alex has a moment to think that it isn't fair that she is naked while Astra is over dressed. In mere moments that is fixed, the Kryptonian hurriedly undressing with her super speed.

 

Their eyes meet and a low rumbling growl fills the room before Astra is on the bed straddling Alex's hips. She leans forward her long hair brushing over the Agent's nipples, making her gasp. Hot open mouthed kisses are left in a trail down her neck to the junction of her shoulder when Astra sinks her teeth into skin marking what is hers. It is by no means her full strength but it will leave quite the bruise come morning. The kisses move further down her chest, teeth nipping and leaving bruises in their wake.

 

Alex is a writhing mess under the Kryptonian, each bite and lick sends pleasure shooting to her core. Her arms are pulled taught against the bonds holding her, teeth biting harshly into her lower lip as she tries to contain her moans.

 

Astra pulls back, her eyes dark and glittering with lust. “Come now Brave One, I want to hear you.” With that she wraps her mouth around one of Alex's nipples while snaking a hand down her front to brush her clit.

 

The move has the shorter woman arching into the General, trying to find some friction to relieve the ache between her legs. Her moans and whimpers fill the room while Astra moves her way down to the brunettes pussy.

 

She finds her wet and open, almost begging to be fucked. Smirking Astra decides to tease the Agent and make her plead for what she wants. Leaning forward she licks up her slit and sucks on her clit, the move making the other woman's hips buck against her.

 

“Oh god, more please.”

 

 

Pulling back Astra meets Alex's' gaze. “Tell me what you really want.”

 

 

Alex shivers. “I want you.”

 

 

That answer isn't good enough so Astra responds with a little slap to the woman's pussy making her jump in the bonds. “Brave One, tell me what you need.”

 

Alex swallows wetness pooling between her legs as she answers. “I want you to fuck me. I need to to fuck me. God Astra please!” The last words are a choked whimper, telling just how much the smaller woman needs this.

 

“Good girl.” With that Astra buries her face between Alex's legs, licking, sucking and teasing her. She holds the Agent's hips down hard enough to bruise, fingers digging into flesh. Once the woman is sufficiently wet the General moves her tongue to tease her clit while she slips to fingers inside the woman.

 

“Fuck!” The word is exclaimed, half moan and half choked back scream. She thrusts against the fingers inside of her, driving herself closer and closer to the edge. Her thighs are trembling and she want's nothing more than to be able to bury her hands in Astra's hair and pull the woman tighter to her core. Feeling the building pressure she speaks up, having trouble getting the words out. “Astra can I cum? Let me cum please.”

 

Astra pulls her mouth back enough to answer her words rough with want. “Cum for me Alexandra.”

 

With that she latches onto Alex's clit and sucks while curling her fingers as she thrusts inside. It is only a few moments later that those walls flutter and clench down on her digits, wetness dripping down her hand and into her mouth.

 

Alex moans Astra's name falling from her lips as she comes undone, losing herself to the touch of her General.

 

Once she comes back to herself her arms ache from being taught for so long and Astra is between her legs licking her clean.

 

The other woman, satisfied with her job moves back up the lithe body and kisses the Agent soundly. “I have missed you Brave One.”

 

Alex cant' help but smile up at the brunette, “And I missed you General.”

 

Astra moves then and cut's Alex free, her arms dropping to the bed. She can sense that the Agent is fading quickly so she grabs a blanket and covers the both of them, curling up so that she is the big spoon to Alex's little spoon.

 

As Alex falls asleep, glad for the warmth at her back she mumbles out, “Next time I get to tie you up.”

 

 

“As you wish Brave One,” is the reply she hears before drifting off to sleep

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I hope you guys liked this, I was inspired recently. It's my first time writing this kinda thing. Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
